Forum:Biome improvements
Category:Suggestions Heya! 1. More crossbow bolts, such as poison, morgul, and fire bolts. One with morgul steel, other with bottle of poison, and the other flint n steel. 2. Emyn Muil should have more steep drops and a higher elevation. 3. High elven houses, towers, forest tree houses, and forest hunter gear. 4. Pirate ships. These have corsairs of umbar. They have hiring captains and are found in the oceans. 5. Corsair stuff. Corsair pirate, corsair warrior, corsair crossbowman, corsair pirate captain, and corsair prisoner. Umbar villages, towers, houses, forts, prisons, and camps all over harad. 6. At least keeo the rest of middle earth! Add utumno, yellow MTN's, elven lamps, and the rest of rhun. 7. Numenor. Southwest of harad, this is a huge island. There are camos, villages, towers, harbors, houses, black numenorian caverns, towers, and camps. There are normal numenorians, traders, archers, Warriors, mages,black ones, black mages, black warlocks, black cheif tans, black warriors, and mouths. 8. Utumno. Like mordor, made of rock, using Udun stuff, udun orcs, udun demons, mages, ect ect ect. 9. Ruined wood elf houses and tree huts. 10. Mordor orc warriors, angmar bombardiers, gundabad warriors, mordor guards, angmar guards, udun warriors, ect ect, udun wargs, angmar guards. Warriors are stronger, guardians stick to one spot and don't go out of 50 blocks of it. They are hire able, cost 35 coins and 350 alignment. They are expensive because they will guard you house and, unlike other hired units, Attack players on servers. They have as much defense as warriors. 11. Wanderers. These are lost folk that inhabit the lone lands, forochel, wilder land, the withered Heath, and rhun. 12. Ice trolls of Forochel. These are ice trolls and give you forodwaith affect for 10 seconds. They are found inside ice troll hoards. There should be ice spikes and ice bays, like the ice bay of Forochel. These are huge chunks of packed ice that have nothing on them. There should be an affect, in the ice bays, where ithe white water will hurt you. 13. Rohan improvements. Rohan camps and rohan marshals. These guard fortresses. 14. Gondorian citadel guards and camps. 15. Black uruk hai. These guard nan ungol. 16. Militia. These spawn during invasions, what are weaker than soldiers and warriors. 17. Easterling content 18. Dol Guldur shrines. These spawn tons and tons and tons of orcs and spiders and spider riders. This has good loot, but has a wraith guarding it. That's it! Hope ya like it! 1. I too suggested these. GIFlegolas liked them, but gen.grevous said no. 2.I agree. It is pictured as alot more rugged and steep in the movies than it is in the mod. 3. Houses and towers are a good idea, but high elves live in lindon, where there are few trees, and so are tree structures really relevant? 4-5.Browse the suggestions forum before suggesting. These have been sugested (I still think they are a good idea, though). Also, umbar should have a land of its own, instead of invading harad. 6.good ideas, though rhun should have some structures before it is expanded, don't you think? 7.good idea, been suggested 8. good idea, but why mages? 9.the wood elves protected their lands jealously. Who would have the power to invade them and ruin their structures? 10. Maybe instead of guardians, add guard mode to hired units? 11.good idea, been suggested. 12. see above. 13-14. Good ideas, but the citadel guards will have nothing to guard until the addition of minas tirith 15.suggested 16.You can already hire just normal units that can fight. Maybe militia should just be these, but spawning in invasions? 17.suggested and planned 18.Good idea. So you are suggesting adding a dol guldur wraith? Description? Also please sign your name with 4 ~ behind it, so the mod people can credit you. -Willonething (talk) 05:27, October 6, 2014 (UTC)willonething 1: No 2: Good idea 3-6: Planned 7: Numenor will never be added. 8: No. 9. Planned 10+11: Unnecessary 12: Planned 13+14: Possible, I'll bring it up. 15: Planned, but for Udun, Barad-dur, and Nargoth. 16: No. 17: Planned, be patient! 18: Uh.... Already added! By the way, sign your posts! We cannot give you credit if you do not sign! Gen. Grievous1138 (talk) 17:04, October 6, 2014 (UTC)